Time Does Not Hold Us Down
by wingsofcosmos
Summary: In their first life, they disliked each other. Now, they didn't know what they would do without one another. Reincarnation AU. One-shot.


**I really wanted to upload this yesterday, but real life things happened that delayed it. This is, admittedly, not my best work, but I tried, and I like a lot. The concept, to me anyway, is really interesting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Also, a bit of a warning: this fic does imply homophobia, adultery, character death (and a brief, non-graphic description of a character death), so please do keep that in mind. But this is all a very brief part of the fic.**

* * *

In the first life they hated each other. Actually, that's not the right word. More appropriately, they had a mutual dislike. They really didn't know how it started, just that they somehow held a dislike towards each other. They both spent that life avoiding one another, and only communicating if it was deemed necessary.

It was in the third life when their dislike turned into something else.

They had realised that they had been reincarnated twice now, and it was always the two of them, together. And both Lucy and Lisanna remembered their past lives like they were just simply memories. Ordinary, normal memories . It was both a blessing and a curse, remembering their dislike and ill-made words they had made towards one another. But it made them closer, somehow, by being able to talk to one another and move on from their past dislike.

And it made them closer, so, so much closer.

In the fifth life, Lucy and Lisanna realised that they had feelings for each other. Positive, possibly romantic feelings. And they held no aversion towards them, in fact, they embraced them.

In the sixth life, they realised it was love. And by that time, they had already been through so much with each other.

And it was in their seventh life when they had gotten married for the first time. They could say it made them so very happy, but that would be an understatement.

However, their ninth life wasn't enjoyable at all. Married to men they didn't even love, and in a world where love between them was frowned upon at best, and at worst… they didn't want to think about it. To their husbands, they were just really close friends, where, in reality, and behind their backs, they were lovers.

Ignorance is bliss.

Their twelfth life ended prematurely. Lucy was kidnapped, and then killed once her captures had her ransom, and she was just the age of thirteen. Lisanna, however, had gotten lost in a forest near her town, and was viciously attacked by wolves at the age of fifteen.

Their thirteenth life was a nice, peaceful life filled with happiness and joy. It was as if the world was apologising to them for their past life.

Lucy and Lisanna both loved and hated remembering their past lives. But that was reality, and they had to face it, even if they didn't want to. At least they were able to talk to one another about them, otherwise they would break, and they were thankful for that.

In their seventeenth life, Lucy had a experienced a breakdown, and luckily Lisanna was the only one there to see it. Perhaps it was then when Lucy started to feel that she wasn't able to handle it, but Lisanna was there, holding her, and telling her that everything was going to be alright and that she was there for her.

Lucy returned the same sentiment to Lisanna in their nineteenth life.

In all honestly, they don't know when they were going to stop reincarnating, or if this was going to happen for all eternity. It hurts, sometimes, when they don't know, but it might hurt more to know the truth. So they kept on going, no matter how tired they get.

It was in their twenty-second life when they decided to make vows to each other. Not the same marriage vows that they had made in certain lives (and no matter how many times they did get married to each other, they loved it every time), but they were vows they would hold for the many lives they will live.

It was private, just for the two of them, and both Lucy and Lisanna were okay with that. That was how they lived, anyway.

Some lives they had enjoyed, and some they absolutely hated. But they endured, because somehow, they always had one another.

And now, it was their twenty-seventh life, and they didn't know what they would do without one another. At first, Lucy thought that Lisanna was dead, and she had almost wanted this life to quickly end. But Lucy knew that Lisanna had wanted her to live her life as happy as possible, and she did just that.

Then she discovered, with the friends she had made in this life, that Lisanna was alive the whole time. And her happiness when she found out was unparalleled.

To be completely honest, this life did have its ups and downs. Lucy did not have a happy childhood, neglected by her father and left to be in the hands of the family's servants. She later ran away, in the hope that she would find Lisanna, and to have a happy and free life. She fought, she got hurt, beaten and bruised, but she persevered. Like any other life.

Lisanna had a somewhat happy childhood in this life with her siblings, growing up with the wonders of magic. There was just that minor setback of her being transported into another world entirely. The Lucy in that universe was not her Lucy, and Lisanna was not happy about that. But she endured, knowing and hoping that she would see her Lucy once more.

She did, it just took a few years.

They were both happy, as happy as they could be, anyway. Because this was not the best life, but it wasn't the worst, it was merely a life that they lived, and then they continued on.

But there was something about this life, perhaps it was the magic, but they had experienced magic in a couple of their past lives. Or perhaps it was the sense of companionship, the adventure.

They were content, in any case.

And now, as both Lucy and Lisanna were happily relaxing in their quaint little home, golden rings glinting in the sunlight, and still hopelessly in love, they rested. No matter how many lives they had lived, they still enjoyed their quiet time together, right next to each other where they belonged.

They held each other's hand, Lucy's head resting on Lisanna's shoulder, watching the sun set in the back yard, and were comfortable seated in their large swing chair. Times like these were precious and they always revelled in it.

"Lucy..." Lisanna whispered as she squeezed her wife's hand. "Do you wanna stay here or are you getting hungry?"

Lucy smiled, and squeezed back the hand she held. "No, I want to stay here, just a little bit more."

Lisanna smiled down at her, and said nothing. They tend to do this a lot, to the point where people thought they would get bored. Really, they don't mind, just being in each other's company is enough. They learnt to appreciate it after a while.

They will always do this, they did in their previous lives, and then in their future ones. They will laugh, cry, and breakdown, as they always do in their various lives. They will sit in silence, content, and watch the sunset. They will go on adventures, get hurt and heal. And they will do this again, and again, and again.

But the most important part is that they will have each other, and they don't know what they will do without one another.

Just like any other life.


End file.
